Vida de gatos
by Kris' Neckerchief
Summary: Two-Shot. Kagome, mientras estaba en el Sengoku, encontró un gato muy peculiar: Ojos dorados, pelo blanco casi plateado. El gato parecía muy misterioso, pero eso no era todo, InuYasha había desaparecido, y nadie sabía por qué. [Este fic es una petición de ClauGazz, hecha para el foro "Hazme el amor"] Adv: Lemon. Ultimo UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Vida de gatos**

**Summary:** Kagome, mientras estaba en el Sengoku, encontró un gato muy peculiar: Ojos dorados, pelo blanco casi plateado. El gato parecía muy misterioso, pero eso no era todo, InuYasha había desaparecido, y nadie sabía por qué. [Este fic es una petición de ClauGazz, hecha para el foro "Hazme el amor"] Adv: Lemon.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Lemon.

**Pairing:** InuYasha/Kagome

**Género:** Romance/Humor.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Caminaba tranquilamente por los prados del Sengoku. Les había dicho a sus amigos que iba a despejar su mente, y eso era cierto. Necesitaba reflexionar y estar sola un tiempo. Desde que InuYasha había desaparecido hacia ya dos días, no habían parado de buscarlo, pero mientras sus amigos descansaban para comer algo, ella decidió dedicarse a caminar un rato.

Estaba segura.

Lo más probable era que InuYasha los hubiera dejado y se hubiera ido con Kikyô. Él no desaparecería de esa forma de ninguna otra manera. Pero… ¿Por qué no decirlo? Todos sabían que ese día llegaría, para su desgracia, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Aun quería decirle tantas cosas. Quería decirle sus sentimientos, a pesar de ya haberlos expresado. Quería saber que era exactamente lo que él sentía por ella. Sabía que la quería, de eso no había duda, sino nunca hubiera dado su vida por protegerla de todo y de todos. Pero él no la amaba, la quería, pero no la amaba, de eso estaba segura, y no podía hacer otra cosa más que sentirse triste.

Siguió caminando un par de metros más y se detuvo frente a un árbol. Parecía que ahora todo árbol le recordaba al Goshimboku. Tocó la corteza con delicadeza, sintiéndola. Quería expresarle a ese árbol desconocido su dolor.

Se sentó a las raíces del árbol y se abrazó a sí misma. Hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas y dejó que un pequeño sollozo escapara de sus labios.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué ella precisamente se tenía que enamorar de él?

No se arrepentía de quererlo. Eso nunca. Amaba a InuYasha y a pesar del dolor que pudiera tener no cambiaria el hecho de conocerlo por nada del mundo. No cambiaria el hacho de amarlo más que a su vida. Daria su vida por él, y él dio su vida por ella tantas veces. La celaba, no permitía que cualquiera se le acercase, la ilusionaba, la hacía sentir querida, amada…

Levantó su vista al cielo. Podía verse un poco a través de las ramas del árbol.

Suspiró.

Recostó su espalda en el tronco y cerró los ojos, concentrada en sentir la brisa fresca que acariciaba su rostro.

InuYasha…

—Quiero verte, InuYasha…—fue el suave susurro que salió de sus labios.

Y era cierto. No podía cumplir su promesa si él se iba. No podría vivir si InuYasha desaparecía de su vida así como así.

Mew.

Un maullido. ¿Habían gatos vagando por los bosques en esa época?

Mew.

Volteó a ver a su lado y abrió los ojos como platos.

Su pelo era blanco casi plateado, sus ojos eran color ámbar, algo que no era tan extraño en un gato, pero no con esa intensidad. No era ni exageradamente peludo ni calvo. Era peludito, eso sí, pero no como un angora.

El pequeño animal la miraba como si ella fuese una espacie de salvación. Había puesto sus patitas sobre ella y le seguía maullando.

— ¿Te has perdido, gatito? —dijo Kagome con una sonrisa tomando al gato y poniéndolo en su regazo. El pequeño seguía viéndola y maullándole desesperado.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —suponía que esa era la razón de tantos maullidos.

El gato la miró con expresión seria.

—Tienes… ¿sed?

El gato no cambió su expresión. Era como si le estuviera diciendo con la mirada que era más que obvio y estúpido preguntarle eso.

— ¿Estás perdido?

El gato maulló. Aunque, según el gato, eso era un más o menos, según Kagome, era un rotundo sí.

—Bien, me quedaré contigo. Seguro a Buyo le agradará tener compañía.

El gato pareció estar de acuerdo con el hecho de que ella lo dejara quedarse. La muchacha aun no parecía entender que él necesitaba otro tipo de ayuda, pero ya tendría oportunidad para decirle… de alguna forma.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Caminaba con el gato en brazos. El pequeño era ligeramente pesado pero nada de que exagerar. Su pelo era muy suave y su nariz rosadita le parecía de lo más adorable. El gato parecía haberse dormido. Era tan lindo. ¡Kawai! Algo bueno tenía que pasarle después de todo. El universo se lo debía.

Llegó donde estaban sus amigos, quienes al verla, parecieron relajarse. ¿Tanto habría tardado como para que ellos se preocuparan así?

—Nos tenias preocupados, Kagome-chan, ya habías tardado mucho. —dijo la taijiya acercándose a ella con una sonrisa.

—No tienen que preocuparse tanto. —le dijo una Kagome sonriente. —Miren. —dijo enseñándoles el gato, que ya se había despertado y miraba a los chicos con curiosidad.

— ¡Kawai! —dijo Sango emocionada. —Pero que lindo. —dijo acariciándole la cabeza. El gato hizo seña de que no le gustaba y luego soltó un maullido.

—Parece no tener muy buen carácter. —dijo Miroku acercándose para examinarlo.

— ¡Yo también quiero ver! —gritó Shippô emocionado saltando al hombro de Kagome. —Parece una rata peluda. —se burló.

El gato le gruño y lo desafió con la mirada.

—No lo molestes, Shippô-chan, el pobrecillo estaba perdido, así que me lo llevaré a mi época. —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Seguro sabrás cuidarlo muy bien. —le dijo Sango con una sonrisa.

El gato se bajó de los brazos de Kagome y corrió hasta donde estaba Kirara, maullándole con desesperación. La gatita pareció haberlo entendido perfectamente porque juntos comenzaron a maullar hacia los presentes, como tratando de decirles algo que solos no podían.

—Se ven tan lindos juntos. —dijo Kagome emocionada.

—Sigo creyendo que parece una rata mojada. —dijo Shippô.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

— ¿Estarás bien, Kagome-chan? —le preguntó Sango preocupada a la miko, quien estaba sentada en el borde del pozo con el gato en brazos, lista para regresar a su época.

—Sí… Necesito pensar, me vendría bien un descanso. Espero que si InuYasha vuelve no se moleste. —dijo con tristeza.

—Kagome-chan…—dijo sin saber cómo responderle.

— ¡Sayonara, Sango-chan! ¡Volveré pronto! —y dicho esto saltó por el pozo traspasando las barreras del tiempo.

Como pudo subió con el gato por el pozo y al lograrlo se dejó caer agotada en el suelo.

—Bueno, Mamoru*-chan, bienvenido a mi época. De seguro te encantará. Podrás hacer todo lo que un gato pueda hacer, serás bien cuidado y espero que no te portes mal, ¿eh?

El gato no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención. Simplemente salió del santuario del pozo y se dirigió a la casa de Kagome.

"Kagome no baka".

Le pareció escuchar la voz de InuYasha diciéndole idiota. Bufó. Precisamente eso tenía que imaginarse.

Siguió al animalito sorprendiéndose de que este se dirigiera directo a su casa.

El pequeño esperó a que ella abriera la puerta y rápidamente corrió hacia su habitación. ¿Cómo es que conocía su casa?

Entró a su habitación luego de haber saludado a su madre y a su abuelo, Sôta estaba en el cine con Hitomi. Vió al gato sentado en la cama mirándola expectante.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes que esta es mi habitación, Mamoru-chan?

El gato maulló.

—Bien, eso no importa. —soltó un suspiro pesado y se dejó caer en la cama. Se sentía triste, deprimida. El gato se acercó a ella, aparentemente sintiendo su tristeza. — ¿Quieres saber que me pasa? —el gato maulló en respuesta y ella sonrió. —Ven aquí. —lo tomó, se sentó y lo puso en su regazo.

El gato se acomodó allí y la miró expectante.

—Bueno, te contaré lo que me pasa. —el gato maulló. —Tú me recuerdas a él. Ojos ámbar, y su cabello es plateado. ¿Sabes? Hace mucho que estoy enamorada de él. —acarició el lomo del pequeño, sintiéndolo ronronear. —Lo amo…—dijo en suave susurro. —Más que a nada en este mundo, le dije que me quedaría a su lado siempre, a pesar…—sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. —a pesar de que él ame a otra. —un pequeño sollozo salió de sus labios. —Se fue con ella. —sollozó. —sabia que el momento llegaría, pero no esperaba que llegara tan pronto. Me siento frustrada. Yo hubiera dado todo porque él me quisiera al menos un cuarto de lo que la quiere a ella. Sé que me quería, lo sé, sino nunca hubiera dado la vida por mí en innumerables ocasiones. Pero el solo me ve como una amiga. Nunca podrá verme como algo más. El siempre amará a Kikyô. —otro sollozo escapó de sus labios y el gato maulló. — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Mamoru-chan? ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de InuYasha?

El gato maulló de nuevo.

—Él nunca podrá amarme, lo sé. Solo quisiera…—un hipido salió de sus labios. —solo quisiera haberme podido despedir, poder ver su rostro una vez más, abrazarlo una última vez… Sentirme protegida entre sus brazos. Sentir que me ama a pesar de que eso no sea cierto.

"Eso es mentira, Kagome".

El gato volvió a maullar y ronroneó acurrucándose en ella.

—Gracias, Mamoru-chan…—dijo acariciándolo.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—Kagome, hija, ¿y ese gato? —preguntó su madre al verla bajar por las escaleras seguida de un gato blanco y ojos ámbar.

—Estaba perdido del otro lado del pozo, así que decidí traerlo para cuidarlo, ¿está bien?

Su madre asintió con una sonrisa.

—Espero que se lleve bien con Buyo.

—Igual yo. —dijo Kagome con una sonrisa. —Iré a dar un paseo. —avisó.

—Regresa para la cena.

— ¡Claro!

Y así salió de la casa seguida del gato.

— ¿Me harás compañía? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

El gato maulló. La miko le sonrió y comenzó a caminar alejándose del templo.

Caminó tranquila seguida del gato hasta una banca del parque y se sentó dejando escapar un suspiro pesado. El gato subió a la banca de un salto y se sentó junto a ella, quien le acarició el lomo con cariño.

— ¿Sabes? —le dijo Kagome acariciándolo. —Tú me recuerdas a él. Tienes los mismos ojos. O tal vez lo extraño tanto que me estoy imaginando cosas.

El gato maulló.

—Siempre me pregunté por qué no podía ser como ella. Ella siempre fue mejor que yo en todas las cosas. Aunque digan que somos idénticas yo sé que ella es más hermosa. —El gato maulló. —Extraño a InuYasha, Mamoru-chan.

El gato se acurrucó a su lado dándole consuelo.

—Gracias…—susurró.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Estaba saliendo del baño luego de un buen baño reparador. Se dirigió a su habitación con la toalla cubriendo su cuerpo. Al entrar el pequeño gato se encontraba sentado en la cama, esperándola.

La miko le sonrió y luego de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto se liberó de la toalla y la tiró a un rincón. Luego comenzó a buscar entre los cajones su ropa interior, sin notar como el gato se ponía tenso y la observaba minuciosamente. Volteó hacia donde estaba el pequeño animal y lo descubrió con la miraba en su trasero.

"¿Acaso está viéndome? No, no seas idiota, Kagome, solo es un gato."

Al voltearse no había notado que la vista del gato cambió en dirección a sus pechos.

Se puso su sostén y luego su calzón para luego tirarse en la cama y tomar al gato poniéndolo sobre su estómago. Lo sintió tenso, pero no le importó.

—Creo que me he encariñado contigo, Mamoru-chan.

El gato, de forma sumisa, se acostó de forma que su cabeza quedara en medio de los pechos de Kagome. La miko solo lo acarició.

Sus pensamientos volaron y le trajeron las imágenes de todo lo que había compartido con InuYasha. Su rostro se volvió melancólico y cerró los ojos para poder dormir un rato.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

En esos instantes se encontraba vistiéndose para la escuela. La vista del gato detallaba cada movimiento de ella sin que lo notase.

Al ver que la chica iba a salir el gato comenzó a maullar.

—No, ya te dije, Mamoru-chan, no puedes venir conmigo a la escuela, allí no dejan entrar a los animales.

El gato gruñó resignado y se acostó de forma molesta en una esquina de la habitación.

La miko lo miró con tristeza. De nuevo pensó en InuYasha, parecía que tenían una personalidad parecida. Suspiró y luego se dispuso a caminar en dirección a la escuela.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

— ¡Tadaima! —gritó Kagome al entrar de nuevo al templo. El gato fue el primero en aparecer maullándole. —Hola, Mamoru-chan, ¿Me extrañaste?

El gato la miró serio y luego se dio la vuelta.

—Aparentemente no.

—Kagome, iré con tu hermano y el abuelo de compras, date un baño y cuida de Buro y de Mamoru. —le dijo su madre saliendo de la casa junto a su hermano y su abuelo.

—Está bien. —fue lo que alcanzó a pronunciar. — ¡Bien! Ahora un baño. —dijo estirándose y dejando la mochila cerca de la puerta.

Rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación. Vio al gato echado en su cama y sin importarle se dispuso a desvestirse.

Como siempre, sin que ella lo notase, el gato detallaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Parecía que le gustaba verla en esa posición.

Tomó su toalla y enrollándosela fue en dirección al baño, dándose una ducha rápida, no tenía ganas de pasar horas en la bañera.

Entró de nuevo en su habitación y vio al gato su cama, igual que como lo había dejado.

La miko le sonrió.

De pronto una extraña luz comenzó a rodear al animalito, quien asustado saltó de la cama y se paró en medio de la habitación. En un instante la luz fue tan brillante que tuvo que tapar sus ojos.

Al disiparse esta pudo ver en medio de la habitación a InuYasha visiblemente aturdido.

—I-¿InuYasha? —tartamudeó Kagome al verlo en el centro de su habitación.

—Eh… Yo… ¡Puedo explicarlo! —se apresuró a decir.

— ¿Acaso tú eras… el gato?

—Eh, yo… ¡Adiós! —y antes de que pudiera salir por la ventana la chica le gritó "Osuwari". —Joder, Kagome.

— ¡Tú eras el gato! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Te dije todo lo que pensaba y… y…! ¡Me viste desnuda, idiota! ¡No eran solo presentimientos! ¡Pervertido! —chilló.

—Keh… Yo no soy ningún pervertido. —dijo poniéndose en pie de nuevo.

— ¡Fui una tonta! ¡Se supone que tú te habías ido con Kikyô!

— ¡Yo no me fui con ella, joder! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que tienes en la cabeza?! ¡Habíamos quedado en que estaríamos juntos siempre, ¿o acaso lo olvidaste?!

— ¡Pero a quien tú amas es a ella! ¡Solo estás conmigo porque en realidad te recuerdo a Kikyô!

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces, joder! ¡Ya te lo había dicho, tú eres tú, yo no estoy contigo porque te parezcas a ella, ¿qué no lo entiendes?!

— ¡Cállate! —dijo al borde de las lágrimas. — ¡Haces que me ilusione y luego siempre te vas con ella! ¡Me duele, InuYasha! ¡No tienes idea de cuánto!

— ¡Pero en estos momentos estoy contigo, Kagome!

— ¡Pero…!

— ¡Maldición! —le interrumpió y sin darle tiempo a nada la atrajo hacía sí y juntó sus labios con los de la miko, quien abrió sus ojos como platos al sentir que la lengua de InuYasha pedía entrar en su boca.

No podía ser cierto, ¿no?

InuYasha separó sus labios de los de ella.

— ¿Por qué no puedes entender que es contigo con quien quiero estar?

—InuYasha… Yo…

Volvió a besarla apretándola hacia su cuerpo. La miko gimió al sentir como su lengua recorría cada centímetro de su boca.

En esos momentos él supo que estaba perdido.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **Jeje, yo sé que lo lógico sería que se convirtiera en perro, pero como el pedido es así. Además creo que la idea está divertida, y aquí está el primer cap. del fic.

***Mamoru:** Proteger.

Próximamente… El segundo capítulo. XD

¡Chao! ¡Ciao! ¡Adiós! Bye! ¡Sayonara! ¡Hej då! ¡Adjö!

Atte. Tsuki-chan Scout.

PD: LOL c: Por fin encontré este simbolito en la compu "ô".


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Lemon.

**Pairing:** InuYasha/Kagome

**Capítulo 2**

Presionó sus manos en las caderas de ella, acercándola a su cuerpo, sintiendo su calor.

—InuYasha…—jadeó ella, sujetándose al haori del hanyô.

Profundizó el beso, sintiéndolo húmedo y delicioso. Acarició con lascivia su cadera.

Kagome estaba tan perdida en las sensaciones que ese beso le provocaba, que apenas si sintió que una mano atrevida subía por su pierna, por debajo de la toalla, subiéndola lentamente, acariciando su piel.

—I-InuYasha…—susurró ella nerviosa al sentir la mano de él acariciaba su cadera desnuda.— ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?

Trató de empujarlo un poco con sus manos, pero él no se lo permitió.

—Quédate quieta, Kagome.—dijo con voz ronca y firme hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

Sin tener idea del porqué se dejó hacer. Estaba nadando en un mar de sensaciones y las mariposas no dejaban de bailar en su estómago. Dejó que él la pegara a su pecho casi por completo y un gemido involuntario salió de sus labios al sentir que él pasaba su lengua por su cuello.

Cerró los ojos suspirando al sentir como él pasaba su lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja para luego bajar a su cuello de nuevo, besándolo y mordiéndolo con cariño.

Suspiró al sentir como los colmillos de él rozaban su cuello.

Sintiéndose atrevida acarició con sus dedos la clavícula de él, apartando el haori y el gi de a poco. Lo sintió respirar en su cuello.

Apretó la cadera de ella contra sí, haciéndole notar su erección, que ya estaba comenzando a hacer acto de presencia.

—InuYasha…—gimió ella aferrándose a su cuello.

Al escucharla decir su nombre, salió de la ensoñación en la que estaba y se separó de ella de golpe, dejándola aturdida y confundida.

—K-Kagome, y-yo lo siento, yo…—tartamudeó con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.—Yo-Yo no debí, yo…

La miko apretó la toalla contra su cuerpo mirando el piso algo avergonzada.

—InuYasha, yo… ¿hice algo malo?—preguntó con un tinte de miedo en su voz. ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal como para que él se separara de golpe?

— ¿eh?—sintió los ansiosos ojos de la miko posarse en los suyos, esperando una respuesta.

—Es que, bueno, tú… te detuviste y yo… no sé… ¿hice algo malo?

—T-Tú… ¿Querías continuar?

La miko asintió avergonzada. Sí que quería, quería que él no se detuviera.

—Kagome…

Ella se acercó despacio y puso sus manos en el pecho de él, levantando la vista para verlo a los ojos. Él colocó sus manos sobre la cintura femenina, viendo como se le ofrecía de esa manera, acercando sus labios a los suyos de nuevo.

—Kagome yo…

Podía sentir sus alientos mezclándose y entrecerró los ojos al sentir que sus labios se rozaban.

Cerró sus ojos automáticamente cuando sus labios volvieron a fundirse de forma más hambrienta que la primera vez.

— ¿Estás segura?—preguntó jadeante cuando se separaron para respirar.

—Sí, InuYasha…

Volvió a dirigirse a su cuello, retomando su tarea no terminada de besar y lamer su cuello y ahora, su clavícula.

—K-Kagome, ¿está bien si yo…?—le preguntó subiendo la toalla de nuevo, dándole a entender a lo que se refería.

—S-Sí, yo soy tuya…—jadeó contra su cuello. Estaba perfectamente consciente de que al decir eso elevaría el ego y orgullo del hanyô hasta las nubes, además de que él era extremadamente celoso y posesivo, iba a lograr que lo fuera más, aunque en realidad no le molestaba que él fuera así si era solo con ella.

InuYasha gruñó en su cuello al oír esas palabras y volvió a reclamar su boca mientras se encargaba de quitarle la toalla, dejándola desnuda ante él.

Kagome era suya. Egoístamente suya, y luego de lo que estaban por hacer, nadie más podría decir lo contrario, ni siquiera ese lobo sarnoso.

Acarició la espalda desnuda de la miko y ella despacio y con timidez abrió el haori y el gi del hanyô al mismo tiempo, dejando a la vista sus pectorales y permitiéndole pasar sus manos sobre ellos.

¿Qué estaban haciendo?

No tenía idea, lo único que sabía era que no quería que parara, quería que ese momento durara para siempre.

Se sentía acalorada, su cuerpo ardía en llamas, pero no era para nada molesto, se sentía bien… Realmente bien.

—InuYasha…—gimió suavemente al sentir que él se apoderaba de su pecho izquierdo con su mano y lo apretaba con suavidad, como queriendo sentirlo.

El hanyô sentía el pezón clavarse directamente en la palma de su mano.

Sintiéndose desesperado él mismo se deshizo de su haori y del gi, quedando con el pecho completamente descubierto.

Ella se abrazó a él de forma desesperada y juntó de nuevo sus labios con los suyos.

Estaba avergonzada, debía admitirlo. Jamás había estado en esa situación con ningún chico, al igual que solo InuYasha la había visto desnuda, que ella supiera.

—Ahh…—gimió al sentir que él la tomaba por debajo de los glúteos logrando que ella lo rodeara con sus piernas, rozando sus centros.

Se sentó en la cama, quedando ella sentada sobre él con las piernas abiertas, sin dejar de besarse.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole espacio a que él besara su clavícula sin algún inconveniente.

Se separó de ella para poder verla. Estaba sonrojada y con la respiración agitada. Inevitablemente bajó su vista hacia sus pechos, examinándolos.

Ella sentía que moriría de vergüenza en ese instante, estaba segura que tenía toda la cara roja, pero él parecía tan concentrado en examinarla, que no tuvo la fuerza para taparse siquiera.

Se encorvó un poco y ella puso sentir su aliento sobre sus pezones, para luego soltar un gemido al sentirlo lamer uno de ellos. Enterró sus dedos en los hombros masculinos al sentir como el comenzaba a besar, lamer, morder y chupar toda la zona de su pecho.

Sentía un cosquilleo extraño en su zona íntima.

Se separó de su pecho para ver más abajo, encontrándose con los pequeños rizos de la entrepierna de Kagome, quien se encontraba sumamente avergonzada de que él la viera de esa forma, devorándola.

— ¿T-Te gusta?—preguntó con timidez, refiriéndose a su cuerpo.

Él depositó un beso en su barbilla y luego volvió a sus labios, sin responder a la pregunta aun.

—Kagome.—dijo ronco.—Tú eres perfecta para mí.—dijo lamiendo con sutileza su labio inferior, lo cual la hizo temblar.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿No son demasiado pequeños?—preguntó refiriéndose a sus pechos.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido y ella comprendió que no debió de haber preguntado eso.

Bajó la vista, avergonzada, pero de inmediato se arrepintió al ver el gran bulto que había bajo el hakama del hanyô. ¿Sería tan grande como parecía?

Sintió como una de las manos de él se aferraba a su cadera y la otra abarcaba uno de sus pechos, apretándolo y amasándolo.

Él rozó su cuello con la nariz.

—No preguntes estupideces, Kagome.—le dijo en su oído.—Me gustan como son.

Dicho esto bajó sus besos al hombro de ella, acariciando la piel con sus colmillos.

—InuYasha…—suspiró al sentirlo rozarse contra ella.—Por favor…—esta vez ella movió sus caderas, tentándolo.

—Kagome.—gruñó contra su cuello, sujetándola firmemente por las caderas.

De un momento a otro se vio tumbada en la cama con el hanyô sobre ella, quien la besaba con ahínco.

En medio del beso aventuró sus manos hasta su obi intentando desatarlo. Él la ayudo a hacerlo y se deshizo del hakama, quedando tan expuesto como ella.

Al separarse del beso ella vio hacia abajo, sin poder contener la curiosidad.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y el hanyô le miró con sorna y orgullo. Estaba segura de que su orgullo de macho no podría estar más elevado que en ese momento.

— ¿Sorprendida?—preguntó con sorna.

—Y-Yo… E-Es muy grande.—fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que él la besara.

—Abre tus piernas.—le dijo de forma demandante.

A ella le temblaron los brazos.

—Ábrelas.—le dijo aun más firme.

Ella obedeció y él volvió a sonreír con sorna, solo que esta vez contra su cuello.

Kagome podría hacer lo que quisiera en cualquier momento, incluso mandarlo al suelo, pero él sería quien llevara las riendas en esas situaciones, porque estaba seguro de que se repetiría.

Pudo observar por primera vez su cuerpo sin censura, viendo como su miembro rozaba la húmeda cavidad de ella, logrando hacerla gemir.

—Kagome.—dirigió su vista a ella, mientras que con sus manos tomaba sus piernas haciendo que rodearan su cintura, luego sujetándola de las caderas, para impedir cualquier alejamiento entre sus zonas.

— ¿Estás segura?—no quería obligarla a nada.

—Te amo…

No necesitó más. De una sola estocada se introdujo completamente en ella. Sabía que le dolería, había hablado con Miroku, y a pesar de que la charla no fuera agradable, había entendido bien.

Ella, por su parte, tensó la mandíbula y soltó un gemido de dolor, aferrándose a la espalda del hanyô, quien comenzó a moverse ni muy despacio, ni muy rápido, sino a un ritmo moderado, logrando hacerla jadear.

Podía sentirlo entrar y salir de ella. Ya no dolía, se sentía más relajada y cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor de la sensación.

—InuYasha…

El gemido que ella expulsó con su nombre lo hizo jadear. Tomó sus caderas para poder arrodillarse y comenzar a arremeter con fuerza contra ella. Sentía el caliente y húmedo interior de Kagome rodearle y sentía que quemaba.

Ella se agarró con fuerza de las sábanas y dejo escapar gemidos y jadeos entremezclados con su nombre.

Se sentía extraño. Después de todo, la sensación era nueva para ella, pero no era nada desagradable. Más bien era adictivo. Sí, muy adictivo.

—I-InuYasha… S-Sigue ¡Ahh! No pares ¡Mmhjn!

Se inclinó para besarla, sintiendo que pronto llegaría al final.

Ella pudo sentirlo, como los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban y luego se relajaban en medio de una convulsión, sintiendo un extraño pero delicioso placer.

Él sintió lo mismo, viendo como de entre su unión salía un líquido viscoso y de color blanco.

Apoyó su peso en sus codos para no aplastarla. Ambos sudados, cansados, jadeantes y extremadamente satisfechos.

Volvió a unir sus labios, esta vez con suavidad y ternura.

Habían hecho el amor.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Abrió los ojos perezosa, acostumbrándose a la luz.

Había tenido el sueño más hermoso de todos los sueños de su existencia. InuYasha y ella… Hacían el amor.

Se acurrucó mejor de aquel cálido objeto al que abrazaba, sin abrir los ojos. Se sintió más apegada al objeto y frunciendo el ceño abrió los ojos. Se encontró en frente con un torso masculino que, por qué no decirlo, estaba muy bien tonificado.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, tensándose pero sin moverse. Miró hacia arriba y observó el rostro del hanyô, el cual estaba despierto mirando la nada, abrazándola de modo protector y sobretodo, muy posesivo.

Se sonrojó furiosamente al recordar a la perfección todo lo que había ocurrido.

El hanyô, al notar el movimiento, bajó su vista hacia ella, quien al percatarse, enrojeció más de lo que ya estaba.

Lo vio sonreírle, como pocas veces lo hacía.

— ¿Estás bien, Kagome? ¿No te duele?—le preguntó preocupado, lo que a ella le pareció un gesto muy tierno.

—Estoy bien.—le contestó la miko con una sonrisa. Él pareció relajarse y descansó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella.

La miko suspiró relajada y feliz. Había pasado. Apenas podía creerlo, había hecho "eso" con el hombre que amaba.

Sintió como la mano del hanyô acariciaba su espalda con sutileza. Se sentía tan bien estar así.

—InuYasha.—le llamó Kagome separándose un poco para poder verlo.— ¿No te arrepientes, cierto?—preguntó temerosa.

—No digas tonterías, Kagome. No soy tan estúpido.

Ella sonrió ahora completamente feliz y depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla del hanyô, quien, a pesar de lo que había ocurrido, se sonrojó levemente.

—InuYasha.—volvió a llamarlo.— ¿Qué cambia ahora?

— ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó confundido.

—Etto… digo, ¿qué somos? Sé que entre nosotros siempre hubo algo más que amistad, pero… No lo sé.

—Keh, pues es obvio, ahora eres mi mujer.

La miko le miró sorprendida.

— ¿Qué? Eres mi mujer, Kagome, después de esto, nada te apartará de mi lado. Eres mía.—era más que obvio que eso no podía sonar más posesivo.

—Entonces… ¿somos una pareja?

—Ya te lo dije, Kagome.

Ella sonrió y volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho.

Se quedaron un tiempo en un cómodo silencio, completamente tranquilos.

—Oye, InuYasha, ahora que lo recuerdo, ¡tú eras el gato! —gritó sentándose de golpe en la cama, tapándose con la sábana.— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Y no dijiste nada!

— ¡¿Y es que esperabas que dijera algo?! ¡Si hubiera podido lo hubiera hecho!

—A-Además, te conté todo lo que sentía, ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Te dije todos mis sentimientos!—se llevó sus manos a la boca, aterrada.

—Keh, ¿y con eso qué?—preguntó sentándose él también.

— ¿Cómo que qué?

—Pues sí, ¿eso qué importa? Después de todo, estás conmigo, ¿cierto?

Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero no tenías que saberlo todo.—masculló.

El hanyô roló los ojos.

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¡No eres quien para saberlo!

—Keh, claro que lo soy, ¿no te ha quedado claro luego de lo que hicimos?

La miko miró la cama, sonrojada.

—Aun así, no tenías porqué saberlo todo. Me siento una idiota.—dijo tapándose la cara con las manos.

Escuchó un bufido y luego sintió como unos fuertes y cálidos brazos la rodeaban y le daban apoyo.

Ella se dejó hacer.

—Lo siento.

— ¿eh?—levantó su vista para verlo, sorprendida. Él evitaba su mirada, sonrojado.

—Siento haberte lastimado tanto, Kagome.

No respondió, solo volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho.

—Ya no importa, ahora estoy feliz.—dijo con una sonrisa.—Y tú, InuYasha, ¿eres feliz?

La apretujó contra él.

—Mientras estés conmigo.

Kagome pensó que no podía ser más feliz que en ese momento.

—Eso sí.—la voz del hanyô interrumpió el silencio que se había formado.—Desde ahora tendrás que decirme cada vez que quieras salir, con quien y a qué horas piensas hacerlo.—le dijo serio.

Ella lo quedó viendo de forma neutra.

—No eres quien para darme ordenes. Además, puedo cuidarme yo sola.

—Ni lo pienses, yo soy quien debe cuidarte, idiota.

—No soy una niña, InuYasha, y tú no eres mi padre ni nada parecido.

El hanyô gruñó.

—No va a ocurrirme nada, InuYasha.—le dijo ahora con voz dulce.

—Estaré cerca.

—Lo sé.

—Keh.

—InuYasha.

— ¿Qué?

—No seas grosero con Kôga cuando le digas lo que ocurrió.

— ¡¿Estás pensando en ese lobo sarnoso?!

La miko sonrió divertida, le encantaba verlo celoso.

—Claro que no, pero sé que eres muy obstinado.—lo escuchó bufar e hizo que ambos volvieran a recostarse en la cama.

—Ese lobo tendrá que entender que eres mía. No permitiré que vuelva a acercarse.

La miko soltó una risita y luego cerró los ojos.

—Te amo, InuYasha…—susurró antes de volver a quedarse dormida.

"_También te amo, Kagome."_

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **Bueno, sé que me tardé un montón en subir el último capítulo, pero dicen que más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?

¡Chaito! Tsuki ;)


End file.
